The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program under the direction of the inventors, David Kerley, Priscilla Kerley and Timothy Kerley, all citizen of the United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lavandula angustifolia cultivars for commercial ornamental purposes. The breeding program consisted of organizing groups of unnamed, unpatented commercial Lavandula angustifolia varieties for open pollination. The seeds from these unnamed parents were collected and planted out, resulting in the selection of the new variety ‘Kerlavagem’ in the Spring of 2001. The breeding program and selection all took place at a commercial nursery in Cambridge, the United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KERLAVANGEM’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in Cambridge, UK in the Autumn of 2001 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.